1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar collectors for melting ice and snow on a surface, such as a roof.
2. Prior Art
Various types of solar collector assemblies have been utilized in the past to collect solar energy, and use it for such things as heating water, or rooms. These collectors employ known principles to permit absorption of solar energy, converting it to heat and then the heat is transferred to a liquid or gas, such as water or air, which is then circulated to the desired location for either storage or use.
The problem with ice or snow build-up on roofs, particularly in the area of the roof overhang is recognized in the northern portions of the United States. After a snowstorm, the snow will tend to melt in warmer areas of the roof and water will run down the roof toward the overhang areas. Because there is no heated area under the overhang, this water will freeze causing ice to build up. Eventually as alternate thawing and freezing occurs, a substantial ridge of ice will build up to form an ice dam, and water will tend to back up behind this ridge, leak under the shingles and into the building. Various attempts to solve the problem have advanced, such as electric heating cables, or other electric heaters to melt the build-up.
One type of heater for roof tops has utilized a metal tube that lays on the roof generally perpendicular to the edge line of the roof. An electric heating element is positioned in the tube and the heating element conducts heat to the tube to melt a channel in the ice or snow and permit water that has melted higher up on the roof to drain through.